Whether He Liked it Or Not
by Lady Darlings
Summary: He knew that day he laid eyes on this troublesome girl that he'd was bound to her for life.


**Title: Whether he liked it or not.**

**By: _MintStarr_**

**Author's Note: I'm currently trying to finish writing all of _Blind Love_ so there will no updates on that until it's finished. I have chapter 3 done? Yay! Just need to finish about a few more then it's just updates! I'm so sorry for my lack of updates. My inspirations haven't hit me yet. I'm just waiting for it.**

**You can't rush inspiration! Trust me, I've tried.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Summary: He knew that day he laid eyes on this troublesome girl that he'd was bound to her for life.**

**Warning: If you haven't noticed, I'm a fluff writer.**

**

* * *

**

The lazy genius dragged himself out to their weekly hang out at the barbeque place. Sighing, he walked lazily with his eyes closed. He knew well enough where he was going that he didn't have to put the effort to simply open his eyes. He was just that good.

"Yo Shikamaru." His best friend greeted right next to him.

"Hey Chouji. I thought you'd be there already." He mumbled.

"I woke up sort of late today." Chouj said absentmindedly.

Shikamaru chuckled, "And I thought I was the late one."

They entered the familiar barbeque place already sniffing out the delicious food. They walked over to their usual place where their last member was apparently late also.

They looked at each other, Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe she's still fixing her hair." Shikamaru sat down and waited for Chouji to do so also. Chouji looked unsure, "But she's usually here at this time."

"Don't mind her; she'll come when she's ready. Girls take forever. Troublesome."

Chouji nodded and sat down also but still feeling a bit unsure. He looked at Shikamaru already ordering their usual and he decided that if their girl best friend wasn't here in an hour, he'd force Shikamaru to come with him to her place.

That's what friends are for after all.

* * *

It's been two hours and their princess hasn't arrived yet. Shikamaru and Chouji had already finished their lunch and just sat there wondering if she was ever going to come.

Chouji stood up. "Let's go visit her Shikamaru."

He groaned, but even he couldn't stop the worry come to him. "Alright."

They paid for their food, and sped walk to the Yamanaka residence. Chouji insisted they go there immediately and even though Shikamaru hated to admit it, he was damn worried about the blonde flower girl. No matter how troublesome she is.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino in?" Chouji asked politely upon the door opening.

"Oh yes, She's very sorry she couldn't come today."

"Is she alright?" this time, it was Shikamaru who asked.

"Yes, she just has a terrible headache and I convinced her not to go today. I suppose you can go visit her but she just finally got to sleep."

Chouji looked at Shikamaru. "Can we just see her for a bit?"

The mom walked aside, "Go ahead. Just don't wake her."

They both nodded and walked up to the familiar stairs to her room—Shikamaru ahead of Chouji. He opened the door quietly and a breeze of aroma filled their senses as a sleeping Ino came onto their views.

Her eyes closed to the world, mouth opened for breathing softly, hair all around as if she couldn't sleep so easily like how she looked now. Her bed was covered messily with blankets as if she couldn't decide whether she needed them or not. To Shikamaru, she looked breathtaking.

"She looks like a mess." Chouji mumbled.

Shikamaru didn't say anything for he didn't really think so and it was too troublesome to even argue with Chouji about it.

"Let's go?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru just nodded, silently hoping that she'd get better. With his heart in a slight pain, e gazed longingly at his girl best friend that looked so vulnerable compared to her usual feisty cheerful nature.

And they shut the door.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the clouds, trying to get rid of his worry for his blond teammate. He groaned, it wasn't going away. "She's going to be alright dammit." He muttered to himself trying to reassure himself that she was going to be fine.

But_ fine_ wasn't good enough.

"Troublesome." He said while he sat up and seeing the tree she once sat down against, with his head on her lap. One of her hands were gently massaging his head, the other went through his hair soothingly. He remembered the feeling of her hands on his head and he softly smiled. Even when she wasn't here, she was still here to bother him.

And with that a particular memory came to mind. A fuzzy memory, but a fond memory nonetheless. He was just a young little boy, his hair shorter than it is now, but long enough to tie up as a ponytail. His father told him they were going to the Yamanaka's, the ones he knew were one of his father's best friends. He didn't want to, but it's not like he had much of a choice. They had walked over and his father introduced him to the head of the Yamanaka's. The man smiled at him and said, "Ino come over here."

And a blond girl came out skipping to him. She glanced at Shikamaru and grinned, "Ino Yamanaka." She said smiling.

And then he just knew. That she'd be a big part of his life.

He was right. Of course he didn't know what part of his life she'd be but he knew, that the day his father had introduced him to the Yamanaka's and especially to their little blonde princess that she'd be important. What he didn't know and expect that she'd always be with him. Whether he liked it or not.

In his_ heart._

* * *

It was late at night when Ino awoke. She groaned as she sat up her head slightly throbbing still. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly adjusting to the darkness and slightly realizing that there was another figure sitting at the edge of her bed.

She gasped as her protective instincts came in, but upon seeing the familiar ridiculous hairdo she smiled.

"Shika?" she called out softly reaching out towards him.

He moved slightly upon hearing his name called and looked up to her blue eyes looking quite curiously at him.  
"Hey. Feeling better?" he asked softly.

Ino nodded as she smiled. "Just a bit more of a headache at the right side of my head. Stupid thing won't go away."

He stood up and motioned her to move over. She gave him a weird look but he shrugged it off. Sighing, she moved over to give him space. Sitting down on her bed he motioned her to sit in front of him. Once that was done, he placed his hands on each side of her head and massaged her head gently.

She sighed contently closing her eyes to the world. "Well this is new."

He grunted, not ceasing his movements.

"Shikamaru? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

The girl just wouldn't let it go would she?

"Troublesome woman."

She laughed but enjoyed it nonetheless realizing how familiar this is. Then realized that it was the same thing she had done to him whenever he had a headache. Of course not in _his _room, but more of at his other favorite place in the world, the top of the hill where he could watch his ruddy clouds. She wouldn't admit she liked watching them too.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt him stop, "Shikaaa..." she whined.

He chuckled, "Troublesome."

"Don't stop." She said, still whining. She opened her eyes and turned her head so she could see him a bit more clearly. She then realized how close they were. She could see his eyelashes even in this darkness and she swallowed hard upon seeing where his eyes suddenly darted to. And suddenly it felt like they were getting even closer than before. She didn't want it to stop. And upon feeling his lips on hers, she pushed closer wanting to feel his body with hers.

It was short and sweet and Ino wanted more. But her headache came back again. She groaned. Shikamaru automatically pulled away from her but kept his hands to her head, resuming the gentle motions.

She sighed and faced away from him again, relaxing into his arms nearly melting. She mumbled something incoherent and Shikamaru's heart leapt upon hearing it. It sounded _way_ too much like…

"Ino?" he said quietly.

She didn't answer and he sighed knowing she fell asleep. He kept his gentle motions on her head knowing she still somewhat needed it.

She had her annoying moments he knew. He also knew she was naggy like his mother, and wouldn't go away whenever you wanted her to just go away. He knew she'd bother him for the rest of his life with useless stuff. He knew she was the most troublesome woman in the world and will totally ruin his dream of having an ordinary life.

He knew and he didn't care.

Cause upon that fateful day he met her, he knew they were bound together for life.

Whether he liked it or not.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Can you just say, _This is way too much fluff!_ I can. But I can still smile upon reading it. I think they're a bit out of character? Sorry if they are. It's been awhile since I've written and I can say right now, it's been awhile since I've read _Naruto_.**

**So I apologize if they are. But I don't know where this came from and I just wanted it out there, written. I hope you enjoyed this crazily filled of fluff piece of writing.**

**Cause I enjoyed writing it.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
